The Bulma Vegeta Saga
by The Tragic Priestess Kikyo
Summary: Your average Bulma/Vegeta get -together...or is it? *Chapter 3 up* *Yamcha bashing, course laguage, and adult situations*
1. Chapter 1 Never let em' see you cry! ::

~*The Bulma Vegeta Saga*~ By Goku's Blue Angel  
  
~Hi! This is my first fanfic so be nice.please. This is basically my twisted version of Bulma and Vegeta's.'getting together'. yeah that's how I'll put it.their 'getting together ^_^ Definitely not an a/u. I've got bigger plans for this one. Warning lemon in later part. There's also 'course' language so if any of that offends you then I suggest you not go on but if your fine with it read on. Please, please, please, please review!! ~Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own so you no sue!~ *** "..." speech/talking*** *** '..' thoughts/thinking***  
  
~Chapter 1 ~ "Umm." Bulma moaned as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. She hit the button on the alarm clock and stretched. "Another day." She said to her self as she dressed to go eat. She went down stairs to the kitchen. "Good morning Bulma!" Mrs. Briefs said in her usual cheerful manner. "Morning mom." Bulma responded looking down at the table where Vegeta sat pigging out not even bothering to look up. Bulma stared down in disgust. He didn't even bother to put a shirt on. Vegeta had been living there, at Capsule corp. for about a year since that kid from the future warned them about the androids. All he'd done thus far is trained, slept, and somehow managed to empty the Brief's fridge almost daily. That is, when he wasn't destroying the gravity capsule and it components. Not to mention yelling at Bulma everytime he destroyed the capsule, and to Bulma's dismay he somehow managed to take time from training to witness almost every embarassing fight between her and Yamcha.  
  
Not that she completely minded him walking about without a shirt, she was use to it at this point, and besides it gave her a chance to admire his strong powerful arms and his chest corded with muscles. Oh Kami! She longed to feel them. She'd die before she admitted this to anyone. She sat down as her mom handed her a plate with eggs, bacon, and sausage. Her mother broke the Erie silence that seemed to engulf the room.  
  
"Bulma dear, remember your father and I are leaving for that meeting today." "I know mom." Bulma replied still sneaking peeks at Vegeta while she ate. "Don't do anything funny while we're gone you two!" Mrs. Briefs teased. "Gross mom!" Bulma Blushed as Vegeta smirked. Vegeta stood up preparing to go train. "And where do you think your going?" Bulma Hissed. "Training woman" Vageta yelled as he walked out the door leaving her to clean his mess.  
  
These verbal sparing matches were fun, for Vegeta that is. He loved getting a rise out of her. 'Inconsiderate Baka' she thought to herself this was the third time that he had left her to do all of the cleaning. 'Oh well, at least mom and dad are going out of town. Now I can invite Yamcha over and we can go swimming.' She flashed a devilish grin.  
  
"There" she looked down at her new, blue, string bikini. It fit like a glove. "Better get going he should be here any minute now!" Bulma exclaimed with a cheerfulness that could rival her own mother's.  
  
Bulma made her way outside of the Capsule Corp. house to the pool in front of the gravity capsule. She sat down in a lawn chair and rubbed tanning oil over her skin. Vegeta heard someone outside and peeked his head out of the door of the gravity capsule. He looked next to the pool and saw Bulma lounging on a chair. Her skin glistening in the sun, her long blue hair waving in the breeze, her bikini hugging her curves. Vegeta grunted uncomfortably "Baka human female" he said to himself. How could he find this annoying Earth woman attractive? 'But..maybe one day' he thought to himself while walking back into the gravity room before anyone noticed him.  
  
'Five minutes, oh well he'll make it I'll just swim without him 'till he gets here' Bulma rationalized. Ignoring the thought in the back of her head that Yamcha was standing her up again for the second time this week. She stood up and dived into the cool blue water. Vageta walked out of the gravity room. His stomach urging him toward the kitchen. He stopped as he saw Bulma jump into the pool. She was beautiful he thought even though he'd die before he ever admitted it. Her blue hair looked even more beautiful waving around in a soft blue cloud under the water. The blue cloud slicking back as she swam to the surface for air.  
  
"Did your baka boyfriend stand you up again?" Vageta smirked at the look on her face. Bulma tried to hide the fact that the last comment from Vageta actually hurt her.It was a low blow. "Fuck off Vageta he'll be here any minute, he said he'd be late." Bulma said acidly befor diving under the water. That Vageta knew exactly what to say to get to her.  
  
Vageta watched as Bulma dived back under the water. The water reflecting on her glimmering skin as she gracefully swam the length of the swimming pool. 'What is wrong with me today this human female isn't worth my attention.' Vageta walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. 'Why can't I stop thinking about her!' He thought as he emptied a milk carton in one gulp. He slammed the fridge door and walked into the living room to watch tv. He saw Bulma siting on the couch with a towel rapped around her. "Stood up again?" Vageta smirked. He didn't get a reply. He sat down on the couch and looked at Bulma. For a second their eyes me before he saw a single tear run down her cheek. She stood up and walked into the kitchen ashamed that she let him see her cry even a single tear.  
  
She got on the phone and called Yamcha to see what the hell was going on. She had every intention of breaking up with him, but every time she didn't it became easier not to.  
  
She let him do it to her again. She called him and he said he was training and that he would make it up to her. He said he would pick her up at eight tomorrow. She agreed and hung up. Why did she put up with this she wasn't even sure if she even loved him or not. 'Shower, yeah a shower that will make me feel better.better make that a bath!' She thought as she made her way upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile Vageta was dumbfounded. He didn't expect for her to cry, he expected for her to yell and get angry. He always baited her like that. He'd only meant to get a rise out of her. He loved the fire in her eyes, and the way her pouty lips would purse up when she glared at him. It wasn't his fault she was so sensitive, it was just so easy. Even if he wanted to be nice an apologize he knew it was impossible. 


	2. Chapter 2 Hott Date? ::

The Bulma Vegeta Saga By Goku's Blue Angel  
  
{A/n} so anyways here's chapters two and three combined cause they were unforgivably short. I hope you realize the sacrifces I make for you people!!::Tears:: Its not like anyone's reading this.are you?? ::Taps screen:: Well if you are then look down, ok now see that oh so beautiful button that says 'review' Well now go ahead :: I see you I KNOW you REALLY want to review so be good and do it already!::  
  
~Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own so you no sue!!~  
  
~Chapter2~ Hot Date??  
  
Bulma immersed herself into the bubble bath and into a deep state of denial. Some how she knew this time it would be different. Either Yamcha would have to get his act together or she would have to go elsewhere. But she wasn't sure how she could carry on without him by her side. They had been together for so long. She couldn't remember not having him by her side.  
  
Ever since Vegeta moved in and Yamcha moved out they hadn't been as close as before. In fact it was as if he was avoiding her. She had tried to push the thoughts out of her head but was having little success. What if he didn't love her? What if he was cheating on her? What if he wanted to break up? Once she thought of one the rest just floated in like a river of regret. She simply didn't want to think about it. She wanted to think that Yamcha loved her and that maybe someday they would get married. Was it her fault? Did she push him away? Did she even know what she was thinking?  
  
Bulma once again tried to push the thoughts out of her head as she got out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around herself and wrapped another one around her head. She confronted her image in the foggy mirror. She had half the mind to smash it into a million pieces. She felt bitter. She felt angry. She felt betrayed by..her heart. She pulled herself together and entered her room. She dried herself off the best she could at the moment. She climbed into the bed and laid there. The sound of the gravity capsule somehow comforting, slowly lulling her to sleep. Strangely though in the last few moments before sleep caught up with her, she knew it would be ok. Like a gut feeling. 'Maybe my heart is breaking, but I can't help thinking that tomorrow will be different!'  
  
The sound of the alarm clock brought.hope. The hope that the new day would prove all her theories wrong. She pulled her self out of bed and got dressed. She walked out of the room just as she heard Vegeta bellow "woman" "Where's my breakfast!" She sighed. "Who has the power now?" she mumbled as she walked down the stairs. She met the hungry saiyan at the bottom of the staircase. "I have a name you know BULMA. B-U-L-M-A or is your puny saiyan brain too small to comprehend." Vegeta merely smirked. He could snap her neck with no effort at all. But with her mom gone who would cook?.  
  
Bulma was almost disappointed at his lack of comeback. She walked to the kitchen to try to scrounge up breakfast. She looked around the kitchen. Now where was the phone book? Then common sense hit her, she couldn't have breakfast delivered. She looked through the fridge. How did her mom make breakfast? "Oh, I know eggs!" she exclaimed with glee this would be easier that she thought. She saw her mom do it millions of times. How hard could it be?  
  
'Heh well they don't look that bad..' she thought as she carried plates to the table and sat down across from Vegeta. "You first." She looked down and complied. He was still watching her so she tried to play it cool. 'These eggs are awful!' She thought as she swallowed. Seeing Bulma eat the sorry excuse for eggs he followed. 'Goddamn it! Is she trying to make these eggs as discussing as possible!' He mentally cursed. But wolfed down the rest so he could go train. Bulma on the other hand acted like she wasn't starving and threw away the eggs. 'Its ok, I needed to get ready for my date anyway.'  
  
Bulma put her hair up and looked in the mirror. "That will have to do for now" she said to herself. She looked down at her outfit in approval as she walked out of the Capsule Corp. to her car. Off to her favorite pastime shopping!!! She got into her car thinking about the ideal outfit for tonight. No matter what happened between her and Yamcha she was going to knock his socks off!  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta was trying to digest those discussing eggs. "I can't believe she's going back to that baka!" He said as he looked around trying to find that woman. He broke the gravity room again for the fourth time this week. He searched everywhere for her so he could continue with training. He sighed as he glared down at a post-it on the kitchen counter. Bulma left it knowing that Vegeta couldn't spend a day without going to the kitchen at least ten times.  
  
Vegeta, I've gone to the mall and won't be back 'till Later and then I need to get ready for my date with Yamcha so you'll have to fend for your self. ~ Bulma  
  
Later that day..  
  
Bulma looked down at her new dress in approval. It was a little black spaghetti-strap dress that hugged all the right places. She already put her hair up into a prom type style. "There that's much better!" she said as she confronted the mirror. Tonight would be different she knew. It would forever change her life. It would either be the first night of their new life together or the night she would say goodbye for the last time. She put on some black strapy heels and walked down the stairs. Meeting an angry saiyan at the bottom.  
  
He was going to give her a piece of his mind. She left him stranded with no food and no gravity room all to get ready for a date with her ingrate boyfriend. But something inside him changed when he saw her. The feeling was almost calming. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld. With her blue hair up in curls on top of her head. Her black dress taking his breath away.  
  
That baka boyfriend of hers isn't worthy of her beauty. He wondered for a moment why he didn't just bend her over the rail of the stairs and take her. Make her scream his name, after all her parents wouldn't be home for a few weeks. 'Wait WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!!' Vegeta mentally screamed.  
  
Bulma watched the saiyan. Why wasn't he antagonizing her? Maybe she silenced him with her beauty. 'Nah, he's probably too hungry for words.' She thought sitting down on the couch in the living room to wait for Yamcha. Vegeta sat down too. But didn't say a word. He sensed the end was coming.the end of her relationship that is. They sat in the silence for almost an hour before Bulma got her wits about her and decided to pay Yamcha a surprise visit.  
  
She ignored the tears welling up in her eyes and the lump in her throat and mustered up all the courage she could. She walked out of the Capsule Corp. again and into her car. She was going to Yamcha's apartment. It was break up time, if it wasn't going to happen now then when? She wasn't sure how she was going to but it had to be done. If not he would walk all over her like always and she couldn't.no wouldn't accept that. Then the same thoughts flooded her head as she drove on. What was she going to do? Was he cheating on her? Was she going to be alone forever? 


	3. Chapter 3 Oh no he did NOT just DO THAT!

**__**

~* The Bulma Vegeta Saga * ~ 

By Goku's Blue Angel

Okie! Hiya! Well I've been a good and wrote more! :: Pats her own back:: I should have more out shortly, although :: Look's around nervously:: I really don't know for sure what's going to happen but it'll be a lemon. Well enjoy the antics of Bulma, Veggie, and Yamcha -The male slut!! Hahaha!! crap :: Runs from screaming crowd of Yamcha fans:: ~ Clears throat ~ For those of you who don't know at the bottom is the review button it says REVIEW got it R_E_V_I_E_W!! So be a good little minion and PRESS IT!!

* I DON'T own DBZ, and saiyans aren't real, if they were I would follow Goku around with a giant sign that says { Fuck me please}…..nuff said.

Thank you's ~ Chibi ~ Thanks for inspiring and giving me the courage to write my first fic! And thanks for forcing me to continue this fic when I strayed to the 'dark side' {Goku/Bulma fics ^_^} And for continually kicking my ass daily for not updating!! ^_^ :: Rubs sore bottom ::

~ Saiyan Princess ~ Hey look ^ I AM updating :: Smiles :: Thank for reviewing! and your kind words :: Bows low :: " I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy!!"

~ Goten's baby dragon ~ Yey!! Thank you sooo much for your review!! See I AM updating! It means a lot to have one of your fave authors read your fic and like it!! ::Jumps up and down in glee :: Soo anywho I'm not quite sure how to fit Yamcha getting his ass kicked into the story. Maybe I'll just write a new Yamcha-getting-his-ass-kicked-fic??? And everyone reading this who hasn't already read Kidnapped should go read it now!! RIGHT NOW!!!! 

~ Sabrina ~ …Thanks for your….positive….review…and no not now…not ever…but if I ever decide to…'swing that way' I'll shout you a hola.

I'll be updating regularly thanks to Chibi :: Mumbles bitch :: "WHAT WAS THAT!!" :: nothing :: 

~ Chapter4 ~ Oh NO he did not just do that!!! 

The questions all just flooded out of her heart and into her head. She got to Yamcha's apartment. Still crying Bulma sat and thought for a moment. Was she doing the right thing by coming here? What was she going to find? Bulma dried her tears and tried to settle down before going inside. She wouldn't let him see her cry. And if she was going to do what she came to do, crying wouldn't help the situation. 

She dried her tears and de-puffed her face. The old Bulma was back with vengeance. She was going to ram her foot so far up his…."wait a minute!" Bulma exclaimed. Digging through her purse she revealed her prize. The key to Yamcha's apartment. A Vegeta like smirk crossed her face. She walked through the building and into the elevator. 'Lets see third floor if I remember correctly' she thought on her way up. The elevator 'pinged' as she made it to the third floor. Every moment that she stalled she lost a little more will power. She looked around and made a mad dash for the door before she lost her will. She quietly entered Yamcha's apartment. The apartment filled with the scents of alcohol, sex, and perfume. All they did was to confirm her fears. She began to hear voices coming from the bedroom. She slowly walked to the cracked open door.

"I thought you were going out with that blue haired bitch." Bulma heard a woman's voice say. Normally she would stomp into the room and drag that bitch out of the bed by her hair and shove her foot up her ass but, I f she wanted Yamcha she could have her." Yeah I'm going out with that slut but she doesn't' satisfy me like you do, I'm gonna break up with her soon." It felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stomped on." 'So this is what heartbreak feels like' she thought as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of breaking it off. She walked in crying. Yamcha in shock that she had heard his confession.

" You don't have to wait! Its over Yamcha! Your finally free of your 'BLUE HAIRED SLUT' as you so bluntly put it!!!!" Bulma screamed at him and threw the key at him as he put on some boxers. She stomped out of the apartment with Yamcha close behind. "Wait Bulma! You misunderstood!" Yamcha pleaded ignoring the neighbors watching them. "WHAT ABOUT ME CATCHING YOU IN BED WITH ANOTHER WOMAN, TALKING SHIT ABOUT ME DID I MISUNDERSTAND!!!!!!" Yamcha a bit speechless still followed. " Babe, please forgive me I am so sorry!" Yamcha pleaded "Please don't hate me for this…" Bulma stopped and turned around tears no longer flowing. She walked over to Yamcha and lifted his chin in her hand looking into his eyes. "Don't worry Yamcha I could never hate you….. in fact…. I love you." The soft tone of her voice shocking. "But If you ever come near me, speak to me, or even look at me I will have Vegeta put you out of your misery." Her voice so cold and emotionless that it honestly scared him.

Bulma stomped out of the building and into her car. She started to drive away. She had done it! But if it was the right thing then why did she hurt so much. The tears took over again as her vision blurred. She pulled the car over and walked the remaining distance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta was beginning to get worried. What if that woman had got back together with that baka idiot? His thoughts subsided as the woman walked in crying like she was about to die or something. All she did was look at him with her tear-filled eyes before running upstairs to her room. He heard the door slam violently. The way she had looked at him in the living room…one would have the impression that her eyes were made of crystal. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something inside him must not be right he thought standing outside her room. He opened the door to find her hunched over on the bed crying a river. He walked over and sat next to her expecting for her to bite off his head. It never happened. "What's the matter?" Vegeta asked in an uncharacteristically gentle tone. Bulma's only response was to sit up and put her arms around Vegeta's neck. He put his arms around her and held her tightly as she buried her head in his chests. Her body shaking as she sobbed. "What's the matter, who did this to you?" Vegeta whispered in one of her ears. 

Between the violent sobs she spoke "Yamcha…(sniff)…..I found him with.(sob)…another woman..(sniff)..we broke up" 

Vegeta just held her and in that moment they had a silent agreement. Vegeta made a mental note to himself to beat Yamcha into a bloody pulp and give him a slow painful death. Watching her calm down slightly was a great relief. It hurt him so much to see her in such pain. It was like someone twisting around his insides. Not wanting to leave her he laid back on the pillows behind him. 

Bulma followed suit as she laid her head down on his chest while Vegeta kept holding her. She was no longer crying. They laid like this for what seemed like forever. Both lay there until Bulma drifted asleep. Vegeta planted a single kiss on her forehead and drifted off too. 


End file.
